


He Knows What to Do

by queerwonderland



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Hiccups, Kissing, Love, Protective Jay, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwonderland/pseuds/queerwonderland
Summary: Hailey gets the hiccups.Jay finds a cure.Upstead // First kiss
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	He Knows What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I came up with this. I wrote it during the hiatus, I thought it was fun at the time. Whatever.

Jay watched as Hailey downed the rest of her drink in one. They had decided to meet up at Jay's place to do "the thing that works" after closing a particularly taxing case earlier that day. Flash forward an hour and half a bottle of whiskey and they were both quite drunk. Jay could tell by his partner's relaxed posture that the alcohol was getting to her head and he thought that, given the events of the day, it was a good thing. Some days they drank to forget a hard case, and this was one of those days. 

They had just stopped laughing about an ongoing joke when Jay cleared his throat. 

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked.

"I guess, if you don't mind," Hailey replied, looking at him and then at the half empty bottle of whiskey. Jay shook his head and smiled to assure her he didn't mind. They often stayed over after a night like this to keep each other company. Jay reached for the bottle and poured her some more.

"Do you think we'll manage work tomorrow?" he asked. Hailey was taking a sip and laughed which made her choke on her drink. 

"I sure hope so. Let's not give Voight a reason to be mad at us," she replied, coughing again. She suddenly stifled a hiccup, clearing her throat. Jay was happy that the alcohol helped her relax and they could get a break from talking about the awful case they just closed. Hailey hiccuped again and put her hand on her chest.

"Got any paperwork you need to finish tomorrow?" Jay asked, trying to continue the conversation as soon as he realised how fast his heart was beating.

"A little, but we'll sti-ll be able to make lunch though, I hope?" Hailey asked, referring to their daily lunch break ritual. She hiccuped again, louder this time. 

"Ugh," she sighed, "excuse me, I guess I have the hiccups now," she laughed, clearing her throat again. 

"That's what whiskey does to you," Jay replied, smiling at her as she suppressed another hiccup.

"Do you want some water?" he asked, noticing that her hiccups were becoming more frequent and were showing no sign of stopping. 

"Okay, thanks," she said, swallowing her next hiccup which made for a loud gulping sound. Jay couldn't help but giggle. 

"Yes, v-very funny indeed," Hailey replied jokingly.

"I'm sorry," Jay said, trying to keep a straight face as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a breath before plugging her nose and taking a few big gulps. Jay watched her as she did it, realizing he was experiencing intense emotions he didn't really recognize. Hailey finished her water and exhaled.

"You good?" Jay asked.

"Yeah - HUCK!" a loud hiccup escaped her throat. Jay laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"It's n-not funny - HIC!" Hailey said, or tried to, reaching out and pushing his shoulder playfully. She sneared at him but her attempt at seriousness was interrupted by yet another hiccup. She broke eye contact, shook her head and sighed. 

"You can't even be mad while you're hiccuping. They're damaging your serious demeanor," Jay laughed, as he watched his partner attempt to regain her usually stoic composure after every involuntary full-body tremor.

"I know, s-sucks to be me," she replied with a smile, taking another sip of whiskey, hoping it would shock her system into stopping this onset of madness. Jay watched her for a while. He could tell that she was drunk, but the way her hiccups were making her oddly bashful told him she wasn't that drunk. He knew he was drunk too, but he also knew that all his feeling were legitimate. 

He wasn't sure what it was that made his heart beat so fast. Was it the movement? The suddent onset of shyness that was definitely not typical for his partner? It could be the fact that she seemed more vulnerable than usual. Whatever it was, it was making Jay feel even more attracted to her than ever before. 

"Stop staring at m-me!" she said, avoiding his gaze as she hiccuped. Jay's heart rate picked up again as he was pulled away from his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry," he said. He hesitated before speaking again, weary and careful as he became more aware of the effect the alcohol had on his mind.

"This is such a new side to you," he finally replied. Hailey looked at him with a puzzled look.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"You seem a little shy. You're never usually shy," Jay whispered, as if she hadn't noticed.

"I don't know why," Hailey shrugged, hiccuping.  
Jay smiled at her. She looked back and smiled until another hiccup sent a wave through her body. She groaned, taking a deep breath and plugging her nose. Building up the courage, Jay finally decided to make a move. 

"Hey, I think I know of something that might cure your hiccups," he said, his heart rate picking up even more. 

"Oh really? What is i-it?" she asked. Jay took a deep breath and leaned towards her. Their faces were now inches away. He could see the ocean blue of her eyes and the small freckles around her nose. She sat completely still, staring back into his eyes, suddenly not making any effort to stifle her hiccups. He could see clearly the way her throat pulled in, her shoulders jerked up, and her whole body shook every time she hiccuped. Only she didn't seem to notice them anymore. She looked as if she was mesmerised by what was happening. He slowly moved even closer, waiting for some kind of cue from her side, something to assure him that it was okay to proceed. He heard her breath catch as she came back to her senses and tried to fight her next hiccup. She leaned closer too and placed her hands on his chest, which he took as a non-verbal confirmation, an acknowledgement of what was about to happen next. And then, with one swift movement, their lips met. The kiss was slow at first, punctured every few seconds by Hailey's continuing hiccups. Feelings of excitement and exhilaration flooded Jay's brain. This was something he had wanted for quite a while, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling amused at the way it happened. Hailey hiccuped into the kiss, inhaling sharply through her nose as the involuntary spasm rocked her body. Jay felt every detail of it, from the rise of her abdomen and chest to the subtle movements of her shoulders and her head. He was in such proximity to her that he felt like he was moving in tandem with her, feeling every inch of her body convulse. He felt like this was one of the most intimate moments he had ever experienced and he still couldn't believe it was with her. 

Somewhere along the way, the shyness that had been apparent before disappeared. It was as if everything else left her mind to make room for this moment. She forgot about everything, from the tough case to her hiccups. All she could think about was the fact that her partner's soft lips were pressed against hers. 

And then they broke apart. Hailey took a deep breath before meeting Jay's gaze. They were both breathing heavily and Hailey could feel her cheeks go red with heat as Jay looked at her. 

"My hiccups are gone," Hailey said once she went a moment without hiccuping. Jay smiled and reached out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I told you I knew how to get rid of them."


End file.
